


Nightmares Suck

by roxylane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory, idk what else to put but they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxylane/pseuds/roxylane
Summary: "The worst part about them is how fucking random they are. "(title will change idk what to call it)





	Nightmares Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall I'm New here. This is my first OW fanfic I'm posting publicly so I'm sweating abt characterization and shit.  
> I was going to just keep this for myself since I'm a baby abt posting my writing anywhere, but I love Mcr76 SO MUCH and figured that I'd share some content since I myself am always starved for it.
> 
> Always up for constructive crit, and also if you notice any grammar or spelling errors let me know! I didn't have a beta or anything  
> Also, let me know if I should add/change any tags because I have No Idea  
> Anyways, hope yall like it

The worst part about them is how fucking random they are. Normally, he’d acknowledge the fact that that’s pretty normal. His never used to be random, though. That’s why them being random now always throws him off, makes them worse than ever.

Jesse’s nightmares used to happen predictably, usually after a bad day with the Deadlock Gang. Those were mostly just filled with blood, whether it be his own or somebody’s who life he just took. Those nightmares became so common place to the point they didn’t faze him anymore. He was always prepared for them; prepared for what they would show and also the jolting awake he would eventually get.

Joining Blackwatch changed the game a bit. The nightmares still happened, but this time they were all about failing. They were about failing and being sent to prison because event Gabriel couldn’t handle the disappointment. These nightmares usually came after a mission gone wrong, or just a day where he lets himself be emotionally vulnerable to the point where he thought he didn’t deserve what he was given. In a way, those nightmares were worse than the ones filled with blood. Sure, he still woke up with a jolt and covered in sweat, but these stuck with him through the entire day. They stuck with him to the point that sometimes his performance in training would struggle, prompting Gabriel to ask if anything was wrong. Back then, he always said, “Nothin’, boss.”

The point he’s at now, the one where the nightmares are random as hell, is actually the happiest he has ever been. For whatever reason, Gabe and Jack decided they wanted him and he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. Not when he had been harboring a crush on the both of them for a good few years, Gabe a little longer just because it took a while to actually meet Jack as a person and not Strike Commander. It’s been about a year of them being together; time flies when you’re in love, he supposes.

They started sleeping in the same room fairly early, and fuck if it didn’t do wonders for his sleeping. The best place in the world is crammed between Jack and Gabe, though he’s a little biased. The nightmares of failure had completely stopped, but he soon learned that his body was just preparing for the ones that would replace them.

The new, random nightmares are the worse he’s ever had. It’s like his mind took the failure nightmares and added a splash of Gabe and Jack dying on top. In every single dream. They both die every time, no matter what he does, and it never fails to fuck him up.

That’s where he’s at now, gasping for breath and shaking with wide, wet eyes staring at the ceiling of Jack’s quarters. The nightmare is running in his head on a constant loop, as they always do. The only thing that doesn’t send him into a full panic attack is the fact that he can hear and feel Jack and Gabe on either side of him. Eventually, he needs to get up, feeling too hot and unable to get enough breath. He slowly slips out from under his lover’s arms, successfully not waking up either of them.

He scoots over to the end of the bed, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. He’s too exhausted to try and go get water for his dry mouth, but he’ll manage.

He’s finally starting to get his heart rate and shaking under control, pushing the images of the nightmare from his mind, when he feels the bed shift behind him. “Jess?” a groggy voice sounds behind him; Jack. Jesse doesn’t have it in him to reply, too exhausted, but he turns his head slightly in acknowledgement. He knows that Jack knows what happened from the way Jack immediately crawls on the bed towards him. Jack wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist, pressing his head against his neck and kissing it softly. Jesse exhales deeply, leaning into the affection he always desires, but right now needs. He brings his hands up to hold onto his arms and leans his head back to Jack’s.  He practically feels the rumble of Jack’s voice against him, still sand-papery from sleep.

“Do you need me to wake Gabe up?”  
  
And fuck. _Fuck_. Jesse loves him so much; loves the both of them so much. They both know exactly what he needs when this happens. He remembers the first time it happened with Gabe and him off on a mission, an alive Gabe to wake up next to, but no Jack. He remembers Gabriel waking up to his shaking and crying, immediately tugging Jesse against his chest to hold him. He remembers Gabe reaching for his holo-pad and video calling Jack at lord knows how late his time. At that point, he had been crying from happiness than anything when he saw Jack alive. It was only after the fact that he realized Gabe knew exactly what he needed. That morning he’d kissed him until they both ran out of breath and were weak in the knees.

At present though, he shakes his head to Jack’s question. He’s honestly surprised Gabe hasn’t woken himself up, but Jesse knows he’s been working way too much lately.

They sit there for a moment more, Jack tracing soothing patterns over Jesse’s chest and pressing kisses to his neck. Eventually, he feels settled, breathing out a sigh. He shifts, nudging Jack to let him know he’s ready to get back in bed. Jack lets go and falls back into his place on the left side, already opening his arms for Jesse to fall back into his spot. Jesse smiles a sleepy smile, crawling back up the bed to press a quick kiss to Jack’s forehead before finally laying back down. Jack immediately wraps around him, throwing a leg over his. Gabe grumbles in his sleep behind him, shifting before slinging his own arm around Jesse. He and Jack chuckle to each other at how much of a heavy sleeper Gabe can be.

It’s not long before Jack drifts off to sleep again, Jesse knowing he’s not far behind with his eyes getting heavy.

The images of the nightmare are still there, they always will be. The prospect of them has gotten less scary when he knows that if they happen, he will have Gabe and Jack to take care of him.


End file.
